Happy Ending?
by Ciezie Zordick
Summary: Bisakah kisah cintanya Happy Ending? Ketika akhirnya dia merasakan yang sama dan kakaknya orang yang begitu menyayanginya. KIHYUKTEUK FF. Ini untuk kalian, kusatukan saja ya. Sepasang kekasih bocah yang dewasa, yang menjalin asa dengan kemengertian akan akhir dari cerita. Kibum, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk. BL.


**Happy Ending?**

**By Ciezie**

**KiHyukTeuk FF**

**.**

**.**

**Ini untuk kalian, kusatukan saja ya ^^**

**Sepasang kekasih bocah yang dewasa, yang menjalin asa dengan kemengertian akan akhir dari cerita. **

**.**

**.**

"Yaa.. tunggu aku Bummie, jangan menyebalkan begitu."

Aku hanya menyeringai. Menoleh padanya sesaat untuk memberinya pandangan mengejek dan tetap berlari. Dia terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah terbakar sinar matahari siang. Aku suka melihat dia seperti itu, dia tampak lebih mengagumkan bagiku. Aku juga suka saat dia akan marah nanti.

Sampai akhirnya di gerbang rumahnya. Aku memang lebih suka tinggal di rumahnya daripada di rumahku sendiri. Lagipula di sini aku selalu disambut dengan baik. Aku mengangkat dagu tinggi. Dia datang tak lama dengan wajah cemberut yang sangat kusuka. Dia melewatiku begitu saja dan masuk ke dalam rumah, tandanya dia marah.

Aku segera mengikuti di belakangnya. Wah dia bahkan tak menyapa Leeteuk Hyung yang sudah memasang senyum termanis yang ia punya. Dia benar-benar marah ternyata. Gawat! Aku memberi senyum dan membungkukkan badan pada Eeteuk Hyung.

"Kenapa dia?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tak yakin, "Dia mungkin kesal _hyung." _

Leeteuk _Hyung _ ikut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kalian ini seperti pasangan saja yang sering bertengkar dan saling cemburu, "

Aku hanya memberi cengiran kepada Leeteuk _Hyung _ yang tersenyum dan kembali pada acara memotong tanamannya, setelah memberiku isyarat untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku segera menyusulnya ke kamar. Untung kamarnya tak dia kunci. Ketika aku masuk dia sedang mengganti bajunya, aku sesaat terkesiap dan berusaha menoleh ke arah lain, tapi suatu pemandangan membuatku mau tak mau harus memelototinya lagi, punggungnya... Aku mendekat.. kuusap pelan bagian punggungnya yang berwarna ungu dan dia berjengit juga menjerit tertahan. Ini berarti luka yang serius. Dia berbalik dan menatapku horor.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

Wajahnya langsung pucat. Menggeleng pelan. Dia tahu emosiku memang selalu tak bisa kutahan kalau menyangkut dia dan tindakan apapun yang dilakukan padanya.

"Siapa?" intonasiku tak kunaikan tapi kuberi penekanan, membuat dia kini yang ketakutan dan mungkin lupa pada kemarahannya padaku.

Dia menggeleng dengan mata berkaca. "Ini.. luka.. luka yang kubuat sendiri.."

"Kau tak pandai berbohong Hyuk!"

Dia mematung dan menatapku.

"Kalau aku harus mencari sendiri pelakunya, maka dia akan mendapatkan balasan yang lebih parah karena membuatku harus lelah mencari."

"Jangan... kumohon. Catatan kenakalanmu sudah sangat banyak. Aku tak apa."

Hatiku rasanya disiram es seketika. "Aku tak peduli, aku sudah memperingatkan agar jangan ada lagi yang mengganggumu dan mereka malah melakukannya. Ayo katakan siapa?"

Dia menggeleng. Dan tanpa kuduga berlutut. "Kumohon lupakan! Ini benar-benar luka karena perbuatanku sendiri, mereka hanya bermaksud mendorongku, aku yang kehilangan keseimbangan dan menimpa bangku."

Aku ikut berjongkok dan menggamit lengannya agar berdiri, tapi dia tetap berlutut. "Berjanji dulu jangan lakukan apapun..."

"Aku harus membuat mereka jera.." aku mendesah kesal.

"Aku tak mau kau dikeluarkan dan akhirnya tak ada lagi penolongku..."

Poin yang tepat. Aku menghela napas kesal. "Baiklah!"

Dia tetap diam di tempatnya. Keras kepala! Aku mengusap kepalaku kasar. Dia masih tak yakin dan ya memang ada sebagian hatiku yang berbisik untuk menyerang mereka tanpa sepengetahuan Hyukkie.

"Baiklah Hyukkie, aku berjanji."

Akhirnya dia mau kutarik berdiri dan sedikit meringis lagi.

"Sakit?"

Dia mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, jadi karena ini juga dia marah soal lomba lari dadakan tadi.

"_Mianhae_..."

Dia memandangku lama dan kemudian mengangguk, sambil sedikit tersenyum. Tanpa bisa menahan lagi, kutarik tubuhnya dan kupeluk erat. Tanganku kuusahakan tak mengenai punggungnya yang luka.

"Aku cari obat dulu ya..." kataku setelah lama mememeluknya.

"Jangan sampai _Hyung_ tahu..."

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Tunggu jangan salah sangka dengan menganggap kami adalah pasangan. Kami hanya bersahabat, setidaknya itu adalah ikrar kami dulu. Tapi mungkin seperti kalian duga, aku mempunyai rasa lebih padanya. Sedangkan dia sama sekali tak punya rasa yang sama. Dia mengaggapku sahabat sejati tak lebih.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukankah kesepian itu masalah jiwa, bukan fisik. Secara kasat mata, orang pasti menyangka mereka berdua begitu kesepian, tapi lihatlah mereka tak pernah begitu, mereka selalu gembira dan mensyukuri kemandirian mereka. Leeteuk Hyung bisa menjadi sosok kakak, ayah bahkan juga Ibu bagi Hyukkie, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka bukan menjadikan alasan kemalangan mereka untuk menjadi orang yang tersesat dan bersembunyi di balik kemalangan itu untuk semua dosa dan kenegatifan yang mereka buat.

Itulah mengapa aku begitu nyaman di sini, orang bilang bila ingin pintar maka bergaulah bersama orang-orang pintar. Begitupulalah kurasa jika ingin menjadi orang baik. Berkumpulah dengan orang baik bukan orang yang hanya akan membuatmu semakin terpuruk.

"Yaa... Hyung..." kudengar Hyukkie mulai merajuk, dia ingin ikut berpiknik bersama teman satu kelasnya, tapi Leeteuk Hyung tak mengizinkannya karena tak ada yang menjaga Hyukkie. Aku tak ikut karena bukan teman sekelasnya.

Teuki hyung menggeleng sambil tetap asyik dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuungggg..."

Kulihat Teukie hyung menghela napas, tapi tetap tak tergoyahkan.

"Hyung..." sangat lemah dan itu membuat Teuki Hyung akhirnya menoleh dan mengusap rambut Hyukkie lembut.

"Bukan Hyung tak mau mengizinkan tapi kalau tak ada orang yang menjagamu di sana, Hyung tak bisa tenang Hyukkie... Kalau Bummie ikut, mungkin Hyung bisa izinkan. Maafkan Hyung."

Kulihat Hyukkie akhirnya tersenyum dan memeluk Teuki hyung erat, "Ah hyung benar, kenapa aku tak berfikir sampai sana. Baiklah tak apa Hyung."

Lihat kan, mereka selalu saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Aku pernah bertanya pada Hyukkie dulu, apa yang selalu membuat mereka sekuat itu dengan semua yang terjadi pada mereka. Jawabannya adalah saling menguatkan mereka itu lah, saling mempercayai dan selalu bertanya pada apapun yang diinginkan.

.

.

.

.

"Bummie..."

Aku tak menjawab, masih asyik menelungkupkan wajahku di bangku. Aku mengantuk. Lalu kurasa telingaku ditiupi membuatku bergidik dan segera membuka mata.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi!" aku memberinya deathglare yang hanya dia balas senyum manis.

"Habis hanya itu yang bisa membuatmu bangun."

"Ada apa?"

"Ayo ke perpustakaan!"

Tumben dia mengajakku ke perpustakaan. Biasanya dia akan pergi sendiri, aku sudah cukup pintar dan tak butuh perpustakaan lagi.

"Kau jauh-jauh dari kelasmu, hanya untuk mengajakku ke perpustakaan?" ya kelas kami memang berbeda, bahkan berbeda gedung. Tapi kami selalu pulang dan pergi bersama, juga terkadang istirahat bersama. Dulu bahkan ketika dia masih sering diganggu aku pasti akan selalu mengunjunginya saat istirahat.

Dia terlihat salah tingkah. Tunggu dia kenapa?

"Emmm iiitu... aku .. aku mau mendengar pendapatmu mengenai sesuatu..."

Aku menaikan alis, masih tak mengerti.

"Ada yang memintaku jadi pacarnya lagi, dan kurasa yang ini aku menyukainya juga, dia gadis yang amat manis dan baik..."

Deg.

Raut wajahnya... bukankah raut seperti itu pertanda orang jatuh cinta?

Rasanya ada yang tercabik di dalam.

"Dia juga tak seperti yang lain, dia bukan gadis yang suka berdandan dan berkumpul tak jelas..."

Berhenti Hyukkie.

Dan kenapa kau harus tersenyum bahagia menceritakan semuanya itu.

Tak tahukah aku sakit mendengarnya?

"Tapi... aku ingin kau melihatnya. Kau adalah orang yang penting di hidupku. Kalau kau tak suka, aku takkan menerimanya."

**Jangan terima dia! **

Tentu saja aku hanya mampu mengatakannya dalam hati. "Kalau kau suka, terima saja, bukan aku yang akan berhubungan dengannya kan?"

Hyukkie menatapku lama. "Kau tak suka ya? Baiklah aku akan menolaknya."

Aisshhh Kibum bodoh, Hyuk sangat perasa dia pasti bisa merasakan emosimu tadi. Aku segera menarik tangannya yang akan menjauh. "Baik ayo kita lihat..."

Dia berbalik dan tersenyum, lalu dengan langkah semangat menarik tanganku.

Oh bukan kah dunia begitu menipu. Dalam kasat mata, orang yang disangka mempunyai kelainan pasti dia. Lihat postur tubuhnya, kulitnya, tingkahnya, tapi siapa tahu kalau dia normal, senormal-normalnya. Sedangkan aku, wajahku mungkin cantik tapi aku punya gurat keras, belum tubuh berototku, semua pasti akan menyangka akulah yang lurus, tapi kenyataannya?

Perjalanan ini terasa lama, aku bahkan tak ingin sampai. Aku tak mau melihat gurat kebahagiaan di wajahnya karena orang lain.

Lalu aku teringat saat pertama bertemu dengannya. Bolehkah aku kembali ke masa itu saja. Di mana hanya aku yang dia butuhkan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

Aku berlari menuju jalan belakang. Sial, hari pertama sekolah dan aku sudah akan membuat catatan hitam lagi. Aku tak masalah sebenarnya, hanya saja orang tua menyebalkan itu memberi peringatan kalau aku masih menjadii _trouble maker_, maka aku akan dibawa ke sana. _Hell No_! Aku tak mau tinggal dengan keluarga yang bukan keluargaku. _Appa _memang _appa_ku, tapi sisanya bukan. Aku tak mau.

Aku tersenyum ketika mendapati pagar itu sepertinya mudah untuk kupanjat. Maka aku segera menggulung lengan seragamku dan mulai memanjat. Turun di balik pagar dengan selamat, tak ada penjaga. Aku terkekeh sendiri. Lalu mulai berjalan sedikit mengendap, siapa tahu ada orang.

Lalu ketika melewati sebuah kelas, ah mungkin kelas yang sudah tak terpakai, aku mendengar suara bentakan dan isakan kecil. Sebenarnya aku tak mau ikut campur. Ingat, aku harus membuat daftar hitamku bersih? Tapi ketika melewati kaca jendelanya, kulihat pemandangan yang membuatku tertegun, seorang namja atau yeoja seumurku sepertinya sedang dipegangi dari belakang sementara di depannya dua namja lain sedang membentak-bentaknya.

Wajah namja yang sedang dipegangi itu membuat hatiku terenyuh. Aku sepertinya akan teringat terus kalau sampai aku membiarkannya. Maka aku tanpa bisa kutahan sendiri menendang pintu dan menghajar orang-orang itu sampai mereka berlarian. Ternyata Cuma preman kacangan.

Aku menghampirnya yang sedang terduduk dengan bahu berguncang. Dia menangis.

"Hei... mereka sudah tak ada..."

Semuanya terasa cepat bahkan aku hanya bisa mematung ketika dia melompat ke dalam pelukanku. Dia menangis di pelukanku. Aku.. hatiku... berdetak lebih cepat dari pada biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak itu kami bersahabat, dia menempel kemanapun kupergi dan aku malah senang sangat senang. Dia amat manis. Dia di_bully_ karena ya dia terlihat lemah itu saja. Aku jadi tak peduli lagi pada catatan hitamku kalau sudah berurusan dengannya. Aku kabur dari rumah ketika _appa_ akan memindahkanku. Sejak itu aku lebih banyak tinggal di rumah Hyukkie. Dan kurasa perasaanku padanya makin jelas saja, aku memendam perasaan tabu padanya. Dia terasa begitu pas untukku.

Akhirnya Appa tahu dan dia mendatangi keluarga Hyukkie, mengetahui kalau aku tak membuat _trouble_ karena sifat burukku, tapi untuk melindungi Hyukkie, Appa malah jadi berterimakasih. Dan menitipkanku pada keluarga Hyukkie.

Kadang kupikir itu keputusan salah meski waktu itu aku sampai memeluk _appa_ saking senangnya. Berada di sampingnya tanpa jarak, kami tidur bahkan terkadang mandi bersama, malah menumbuhsuburkan perasaan terlarangku padanya. Tapi kadang kupikir lagi, aku akan lebih menderita kalau tak bersamanya. Maka biarkan kisah ku dan dia mengalir mengikuti aliran takdir yang digariskannya.

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tegagap sesaat badanku bertabrakan dengan punggungnya, rupanya dia sudah berhenti. Kulihat dia memejamkan mata, berdoa rupanya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, aku suka caranya berdoa juga, menutupkan mata dan berkomat kamit.

Tapi tunggu dulu... apa yang dia ucapkan dalam doanya saat ini?

Sesak sendiri aku menebak-nebaknya. Maka kualihkan mataku ke arah lain saja. Tanganku terasa disentakkan tak lama kemudian. Rupanya dia sudah selesai berdoa. Aku menarik dan mengeluarkan napas diam diam, aku tak boleh membuatnya tahu perasaanku. Aku selalu takut sendiri dia akan meninggalkanku kalau sampai tahu apa yang kurasakan padanya. Dia anak yang amat taat beribadah, dia pasti menganggap ketidaknormalanku sesuatu yang amat berdosa.

Pelan dia membuka pintu perpus dan sh*t, aku tahu aku takkan bisa mencegahnya menjadi milik gadis itu. Gadis itu gadis paling baik yang kutahu ada di sekolah ini aku tak punya alasan untuk menegatifkannya. Dia perfect untuknya. Diam-diam aku tersenyum miris dan segera mengubahnya menjadi senyum normal ketika Hyuk menoleh padaku. Aku menganggukan kepala dengan hati serasa diberati kiloan ah bukan ton-an batu karang.

Aku harus mulai membiasakan diri kembali tanpanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menghindariku?"

Sial! Aku tak sempat bersembunyi.

Aku tersenyum senormal yang kubisa, smirkku lebih tepatnya, "Itu perasaanmu saja, kau ini masih saja berhati seperti itu. Aku hanya ada kesibukan akhir-akhir ini."

"Kesibukan apa?" tak ada senyum sekali dengan nada datar. Aku tahu ini bahaya, dia tahu aku berbohong dan sejujurnya dia jadi menakutkan kalau begini.

"Tidak terlalu penting bagimu.."

Oow salah berkata sepertinya karena matanya membesar dengan kilatan sedih. "Tidak penting bagiku ya.. Baik.." dia mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tidak! Jangan Hyukkie! Jangan menangis! Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis.

"Hyukkie..." pelan dan lembut berusaha kuatur suaraku. Dia menggeleng. Sial.

"Jangan menghiburku. Padahal.. padahal aku selalu menceritakan apapun padamu, penting atau tidak.. ah rupanya aku tak terlalu penting bagimu ya..."

"Heiiii bukan itu maksudku..."

"Lalu apa?" memandang langsung ke mataku tandanya dia serius. My.. bagaimana ini?

"Kau kan sekarang.. ada..." aku tak sanggup meneruskannya, bisa jadi ini malah menjadi keputusan yang salah.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya, "Pacar maksudmu?"

Aku hanya diam dan berharap dia tak menanyakan apapun lagi yang membuatku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku tak bisa berbohong padanya.

"Bukankah aku bilang aku takkan berbeda, dia pacarku tapi kau sahabatku. Kalaupun kau tak suka, bukankah kubilang katakan saja..."

"Hyukkie..." Aku mengacak rambutku kesal.

"Baiklah.. baiklah bukan kau yang salah, aku tahu kau hanya bosan berteman dengan orang lemah sepertiku kan. Aku merepotkanmu kan? Baiklah. Aku takkan mengganggumu lagi dan mengemis ngemis agar kau peduli padaku."

Matanya merah dia pasti teramat sedih aku tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya dalam keadaan begini. Dia akan menangis dan mengurung di kamar seharian, memikirkannya saja membuatku sesak. Aku mencekal lengannya yang akan berbalik.

"Maafkan aku, bukan itu maksudku.."

Dia menoleh dengan tatapan tajam, "Sudahlah tak usah menghiburku lagi!"

"HYUKKIE... kau tak mengerti..."

"Tentu saja bagaimana aku mengerti sesuatu yang tak kau jelaskan. Apa kau lupa kalau aku bodoh,"

Aku menghembuskan napas keran, "Fine! KAU MAU TAHU YANG SEBENARNYA?"

Biasanya dia akan mengerut ketakutan kalau aku memakai intonasi ini. Tapi kali ini dia tetap menatap mataku langsung tanpa berkedip. "APA?" Dia bahkan menggunakan intonasi yang sama.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu dan aku sakit melihatmu dengannya." aku mengatakannya begitu saja, hal yang selama ini aku sembunyikan dalam-dalam, hatiku mendadak terasa kosong.

Matanya membulat dengan ekspresi kaget yang nyata tergambar di wajahnya. Mungkin aku akan menyesali ini, dia pasti benar-benar akan meninggalkanku. Aku bodoh. Aku terduduk bertumpukan lututku. Kututup mukaku. Aku bodoh!

"Kau boleh membenciku sekarang, aku pendosa tak berguna!"

Aku siap mendengar suaranya berlari dari ruang perpustakaan yang sepi ini, tapi...

Brug!

Aku mendapatkan pelukan...

Pelukan erat dan isak tangis, apa ini maksudnya?

"Ke.. hiks... kenapa tak bilang sejak dulu? Aku pasti menyakitimu..."

Hah? Apakah dia punya rasa yang sama denganku? Pelan aku ikut melingkarkan lenganku di punggungnya.

"Kenapa kau bodoh?"

"Ya aku memang bodoh,," aku tersenyum, apakah ini nyata dia menyukaiku juga?

Aku baru tahu ada perasaan bahagia semacam ini, aku benar-benar bahagia, hingga rasanya aku belum pernah bersedih selama ini. Tak ada masalah keluarga, tak ada hidupku yang membosankan, semuanya seakan lenyap tak berbekas, hanya karena mendapat pelukan dan bukan penolakannya.

Kami berpelukan lama di sana, kalau di drama-drama dengan back ground sinar matahari yang menelusup kaca dan menyinari punggung kami hingga kami tampak bercahaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi, aku masih bersamanya meski aku telah mengakui semua perasaanku padanya. Dia tetap tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sama. Dia sudah putus dengan gadis baik hati itu demi aku. Meski dia belum menerimaku juga, dia bilang belum saatnya. Kalau pun dia berhubungan denganku, dia ingin itu atas seizin Hyung sekaligus keluarga satu-satunya di dunia ini. Leeteuk Hyung, tak ada yang tak Hyukkie bagi dengannya kecuali soal kesedihannya dulu, dia tak mau membuat orang yang berjuang mati-matian demi kebahagiaannya itu bersedih.

Bukankah Teukie Hyung akan mudah ditaklukan. Selama ini dia selalu mempercayakan Hyukkie padakukan? Tapi Hyukkie belum mengizinkanku membicarakan ini pada Teuki Hyung. Dia ingin dia sendiri yang berbicara padanya.

Memang tak ada yang berubah pada kami, tapi aku tahu aku memilikinya dan tahu Hyukkie tahu aku menyukainya, benar-benar melegakan. Rasanya dunia begitu ramah padaku hingga aku yang tak suka tersenyum rasanya ingin terus menyunggingkan senyum tak peduli orang menyangkaku gila.

"Berhenti, kau menakutkan dengan senyum seperti itu."

Aku tak peduli dan malah kupeluk erat perutnya. "Yaaa Bummie ini di jalan." Hyukkie menepiskan tanganku. Sebelum aku sempat bisa memeluknya lagi, dia sudah berlari kencang menuju rumah. Aku segera mengejarnya dari belakang.

Sampai dia sedang membungkuk mengatur napas. Aku segera menerjangnya dari belakang sampai dia terguling.

"Yaa.. Bummie, kau benar-benar gila. Lepaskan."

Aku tak peduli dan tetap memeluknya erat sambil berbaring. "Bummie..."

"Ah kau tak suka kupeluk?"

"Bukan begitu..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." aku akan bangkit setelah melepaskan pelukanku, ketika dia menarik tanganku lagi dan gantian memelukku. Mengunci tubuhku dengan tangan dan kakinya. Aku tersenyum dan hanya menyusupkan kepalaku di dadanya.

Betapa rasanya bahagia. Hanya dengan begini, bersamanya dan memeluknya itu cukup.

"Saranghae Lee Hyuk Jae..."

Kudengar suara tawa tertahan Hyukkie, tapi suara lain ikut terdengar juga, suara barang jatuh. Kami segera bangkit dan hanya bisa tercengang melihat Leeteuk Hyung yang sedang menatap kami, sementara buah-buahan berjatuhan dari plastik yang jatuh dari tangannya.

Apa ini pertanda buruk?

.

.

.

"Maafkan Hyung Bummie... maaf..."

Hanya itu yang dia katakan, tanpa penjelasan apapun lagi setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya. Tangan Hyukkie yang kugenggam erat selama pengakuanku terlepas pelan. Hyukkie melepasnya kutahu. Hyukkie takkan pernah melawan Leeteuk Hyuk apapun yang terjadi aku tahu. Dan kata-katanya tadi bermakna itu kan?

"Maafkan Hyung..." tanpa berkata lagi, dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Aku hanya bisa termenung. Terlalu kaget dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Jadi beginikah akhirnya? padahal kukira lebih sulit menaklukan Hyukkie daripada Leeteuk Hyung. Kenapa?

"Bummie..."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Hyukkie yang berdiri dengan mata tak mau menatapku, dia akan menangis kutahu. "Mianhae..."

Dia juga kemudian berlari ke kamarnya. Aku tak mungkin menyalahkannya, karena aku tahu Hyukkie takkan pernah bisa menolak apapun yang diinginkan Leeteuk Hyung, Yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang kenapa Leeteuk Hyung tiba-tiba jadi begini?

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukkie masuk pelan ke kamar yang masih sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Semuanya berwarna putih bersih merefleksikan sifat sang pemilik sendiri. Angel, siapapun tahu dia berhati angel. Tak ada yang tak tahu kebaikan hati yang selalu menyala-nyala dalam auranya. Bukan hanya para tetangga dekat, bahkan orang yang baru kenal selalu merasa bahwa Leeteuk adalah orang yang baik hanya dari cara dia tersenyum.

Sesaat Hyukkie hanya bisa mematung ragu. Teuki Hyung sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, menghadap ke arah jendela yang terbuka dan menyajikan pemandangan taman depan yang indah hasil karyanya sendiri.

"Hyung..."

Leetuk menoleh dan tersenyum seperti biasanya pada Hyukkie, meski raut wajahnya menyatakan dengan jelas, ada yang membuatnya sedih dan tertekan.

"Maafkan aku..."

Sesaat Leeteuk hanya diam dan memandang Hyukkie yang balas memandang dengan sorot mata yang sunguh-sungguh merasa menyesal.

"Sini..." Leeteuk menepuk kasur di sampingnya.

Hyukkie berjalan pelan, lalu duduk di samping Leeteuk.

"Hyung yang harusnya minta maaf." Leeteuk Hyung menarik tangan Hyukkie, menggenggamnya dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya sendiri.

Terlalu bingung harus bereaksi apa, Hyukkie hanya memandang Leeteuk. Mereka berpandangan lama dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya Leeteuk menghela napas lalu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau tahu kenapa Umma dan Appa meninggal?"

Samar-samar Hyukkie ingat bagaimana perasaan sedihnya dulu saat UmPa meninggal. Tapi hanya samar, bahkan ia banyak tak ingat kenangan masa kecilnya.

"Karena Hyung..."

Hah? Hyukkie memandang tak percaya pada Teukie.

"Dulu saat Hyung seumur denganmu, Hyung bertemu dengan seorang pria yang benar-benar membuat Hyung jatuh cinta. Hyung benar-benar tergila-gila dan cinta buta padanya. Suatu hari Umma tahu, dan jelas mereka tak setuju. Karena marah Hyung melarikan diri dari rumah, UmPa mencari Hyung karena khawatir dan mereka... mereka bersamamu di dalamnya mengalami kecelakaan."

Kecelakaan? Suatu memori mulai sedikit menyentak Hyukkie. Sedikit gambaran wanita yang menangis dan lelaki yang menenangkannya. Kemudian mobil dan kecelakaan itu. Ya Hyukkie ingat sekarang meski masih samar.

"Hyung rasanya seakan dijatuhkan ke jurang. Hyung menyesal dengan semua kekeras kepalaan Hyung. Hyung belum sanggup mereka tinggalkan. Tapi UmPa tak terselamatkan lagi, tinggal kau seorang. Hyung berjanji akan jadi anak baik, tidak akan mengikuti kata hati hyung yang kadang hanya membawa pada jalan yang salah, kalau kau sembuh."

Mata Hyukkie dihalangi embun air mata. Jadi...

"Dan kau selamat kan? Maka Hyung tunaikan semua janji hyung..."

Hyukkie masih asyik menyambungkan semuanya dengan mata berkabut.

"Maaf Hyukkie.. maafkan Hyung."

Hyukkie tak sanggup menjawab, ia hanya mendekat dan memeluk Leeteuk.

.

.

.

.

Kibum tersenyum meski hatinya sedih tak terkira. Pasti ada alasan kenapa sesuatu dilarangNya kan? Tapi mengapa ia tetap merasa amat sedih. Lalu Kibum merasa tangannya digenggam, ketika menoleh Hyukkie memberi senyum manis. Mereka baru saja membincangkan semuanya. Mungkin mereka tersakiti akan ketidaksetujuan ini, Kibum juga sempat egois karena berfikiran Leeteuk tak mengerti dan tak mau memahami perasaan mereka.

Tapi Hyukkie menyadarkannya, kalau mereka juga tak tahu kan bagaimana sakitnya perasaan Leeteuk. Mungkin mereka sama-sama sakit.

"Biar waktu yang menjawabnya." Ucapnya kemudian seakan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Kibum.

Kibum hanya bisa mengangguk, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya. Apa sih kuasa manusia? Selain menunggu dan bersabar setelah berusaha.

.

.

.

**END**

**Ripiu kalau kalian merasa ini layak mendapat ripiu ^^**


End file.
